012914doirnull
galactoidArrival GA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:34 -- 07:34 GA: heeey null 07:35 AG: hello human doir 07:35 GA: have you god tiered yet? 07:35 AG: hah, no 07:35 AG: my body is currently traveling through the outer limits of the session 07:35 AG: b/c drama 07:35 AG: besides I have to wait for your team and justice to get done with your planets already before I can move on to mine 07:36 GA: heheh sorry 07:36 GA: also 07:36 GA: what? 07:36 AG: uh well 07:36 AG: libby's insane 07:36 AG: so is balish's sprite 07:36 AG: the end 07:36 GA: balishs sprite? 07:36 GA: and whatd libby do? 07:36 AG: libby wants to kill me 07:37 AG: sooner than expected 07:37 GA: aw, thats unfortunate 07:37 GA: i think? 07:37 AG: so balish tried to put me somewhere safe but then his sprite found me and did something to fuck up all of my electronics and stranded me in the twilight zone 07:37 GA: isnt jack protecting you? 07:37 GA: whoa whats the twilight zone like 07:37 AG: yes, likely if she kills me he will in turn kill balish but I think she's not too upset about that 07:37 AG: it's dark, doir. my eyes don't work. 07:38 GA: oh, right 07:38 AG: there are many horrorterrors. 07:38 GA: sounds scary 07:38 GA: have you any way of getting back? 07:38 AG: maybe I can talk to them while I'm stuck there, though. see what I can find out to help sami while I'm awake and message her when I'm asleep 07:39 AG: no. I don't think there is a way back. 07:39 AG: but... other people are working on it. 07:39 AG: so, we'll see. 07:39 GA: alright 07:39 GA: heheh you still have my pen, dont you? if you use it youll get wings 07:39 GA: at the cost of, well, being very silly and justicy 07:39 AG: hmm. I hadn't thought of that. 07:40 GA: unless you cant use the pen because its mine 07:40 AG: I also have my own sweet pen I alchemized with some dragon shit. Maybe I can bust out and fly. I still think it would take a while. 07:40 AG: supposedly I'm like fifteen sweeps traveling distance from the astrolabe. 07:40 GA: wow that sucks 07:40 GA: good luck, i suppose 07:41 AG: thanks. I will probably need it. 07:41 GA: heheh i think we all need a little luck to survive this 07:42 AG: seriously. 07:42 AG: so why the question about god tiering 07:42 AG: just general curiousity, 07:42 GA: oh i was talking to balish about how a future him showed up and slashed deans face a while ago 07:42 GA: and that future him was god tiered 07:42 AG: future what,, 07:43 GA: heheheh he had really silly blue pantaloons 07:43 AG: o_o hahahaha I can't wait to see that 07:43 GA: i guess once you god tier youll have pantaloons too, though 07:44 GA: everyone will get pantaloons and we will all be silly gods 07:44 AG: ugh 07:44 AG: I hope not 07:44 AG: pantaloons sound silly 07:44 AG: besides rilset's already in short shorts ehehe 07:45 AG: well I'll let you go 07:45 GA: see ya later, troll null 07:46 AG: it was nice catching up with you human doir 07:46 AG: P: -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:46 --